The life of Hao Asakura
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This story is a Haooc story, it's about Hao and Yoh when they met and when they were little and holds a whole lot of secrets. Some spoilers. also annayoh. chapter 18 up! Sorry 4 the wait. COMPLETEDThe epilogue has been added, now, it's finished!
1. the beginning

Chapter one The beginning  
  
"What are we going to do? Should we have Hao marry Alyssa or Anna, and what about Yoh?" a man with long, blackish-red hair in a ponytail, wearing a bird-like mask said. "I think Hao should marry Alyssa, and Yoh should marry Anna. If we don't do it that way, Hao will probably kill Anna, and go looking for Alyssa, and Alyssa'll leave Yoh to be with Hao," said a short, old woman, with gray hair. "You're right," agreed a tall woman, with her long, black hair in a ponytail. "Mikihisa, we have one laid back son, and our other son, wants to destroy the world, along with humanity," she said to her husband, whom was the man with the blackish-red hair, wearing the bird mask. "If we let Hao marry Anna, and Alyssa marry Yoh, maybe Hao and Alyssa'll change!" Mikihisa objected. "I doubt it, there would be a better chance of Hao changing, if he were with Alyssa, because Alyssa will probably still be in contact with Anna. They'd stay in touch with each other, because their parents left them to die, and they couldn't bear to be alone like that again," said the old woman, whom was Mikihisa's mother, and Yoh and Hao's grandmother, named Kino. "She's right," Kino's husband, Yohmei agreed.  
"Yoh, it's time for bed," said the woman with the long, black hair, wearing a white kimono, as she tucked her 6-year old son into bed. "G'night, mom," said a little boy, with blackish-red hair, "Can I tell Anna goodnight?" "Sure!" the woman with the black hair, know as Keiko smiled, as her son ran out of the room, towards Anna's room, which was across the hall.  
"Goodnight, Anna!" the boy called to a girl, with light, brown hair. "Goodnight, Yoh," Anna said to the boy. 


	2. the planning

Chapter two The planning  
  
"How are we going to tell them who their fiancée's are?" Mikihisa asked, "We don't even know where Hao is!" "He's probably with Alyssa, and she went down to the creek in the woods," Kino said, as she looked at her son, Mikihisa. "How are we going to tell them that they're to get married when they turn 18?" Mikihisa asked, as he looked at his wife, Keiko. "We can walk up, and tell them that we're engaging them," Keiko said, as she stood up. "WE'RE DOING IT NOW?" Mikihisa exclaimed, as his mouth hung open! "Yes, this a good a time as any," Keiko said, as she walked towards the door. "If you say so," Mikihisa said, as he also stood up. "I'll go tell Anna and Yoh, you and Keiko go tell Hao and Alyssa!" Kino ordered. "Okay," Keiko agreed, as she and Mikihisa left the house to find their oldest son, and future daughter-in-law. 


	3. the engagement

Chapter three  
  
The engagement  
  
"There they are?" Mikihisa whispered. "I see them, but why are you whispering?" Keiko asked. "What do you want?" asked a 6-year old boy, with long, blackish-red hair, wearing round earrings, with a star in the middle, and wearing a dirty, white mantle. "Hao, we're engaging you to someone!" Keiko blurted out. "WHAT?" asked the alarmed boy, named Hao, as he turned around to look at his parents! "We're engaging you to someone too, Alyssa!" Mikihisa said to a 6-year old girl, with dark, brown hair, wearing a short, black dress, and purple Itako beads around her neck. "WHAT?" Alyssa asked, astonished and angrily! "Calm down, we know you to like each other, so we, and your grandparents decided to engage you to each other," Keiko explained. "Alright," Hao said, as he played with Alyssa's hair with one hand, and put his other arm around her waist. "Alyssa, if Hao causes any problems, you come and tell me," Keiko said. "I will, but I doubt I'll have any problems," Alyssa smiled, as she turned and kissed Hao on the cheek, and he pulled her closer to him.  
"Maybe, everything will work out just fine," Mikihisa whispered to Keiko. "I hope so," Keiko said quietly.  
"Yoh, where are you?" Kino called through the house! "I'm right here, grams," Yoh said, as he walked out of his room. "Where's Anna?" Kino asked her grandson. "I'm right here, Kino-Sama," Anna said, as she walked around the corner. "Oh, you don't have to call me 'Sama' anymore!" Kino smirked, mischievously. "Why do you need us, Grams?" Yoh asked, curiously. "Your parents and I have decided to engage you to Anna!" Kino smiled at her grandson, as an impish look came into her eyes. "WHAT?" Anna yelled! "Calm down, you don't have to get married until you're 18, and that gives you a couple of years to get to know each other better," Kino soothed. "But..." Anna started tentatively. "You can start by making a conversation!" Kino interrupted, then she left.  
"Well, what do you want to do, now, Anna?" Yoh asked his fiancée. "Kino told me that I am to train you for the Shaman Tournament, so you can be Shaman King. I am to train you, when she is not training me to be an Itako," Anna explained, "So, I want you to wash out the tub, and make me a bath. The water should be warm, if it's the slightest bit cold, you'll do it all over again!" "Yes, Anna!" Yoh shouted, and ran off towards the bathroom.  
"This is going perfectly!" Kino smiled, slyly. "I'll have to agree," Mikihisa said. "I don't know. Hao could decide that he doesn't want to marry Alyssa anymore, and he could kill her!" Keiko said, apprehensively. "I don't think Hao would do that, he really loves Alyssa," Mikihisa said, hugging his wife.  
  
Note to the reviewers: S91: I'm glad that u like my story, and want me to continue 


	4. DEPARTURE

Chapter four  
  
Departure  
  
"Hao, I love you," Alyssa said, as she hugged him. "I love you, too," Hao said. "Hao-Sama, Mari wants to know when we are leaving?" asked a girl, with long, blonde hair in two pig tails, wearing a black dress, and carrying a doll, called Billie, the kid (that kinda looks like Chucky). "We're leaving right, now, Mari," Hao said to the blonde-haired girl, as he and Alyssa stood up.  
"Do we get to pick the day we're married?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah, so let's get married on your birthday, December 29," Hao suggested. "Okay," Alyssa agreed, happily.  
"Do you think we should have them get married earlier?" Keiko asked, as she straightened out her white kimono, and sat down in an oak, wooden chair. "We'll ask them, it doesn't really matter. As long as they don't get married when they're 19 or older," Kino said. "Yoh and Anna'll probably wait until they're 18," she said, as she sipped at her herbal tea. "Hao and Alyssa'll probably wait until they're 18, too," Keiko said. "Yeah, right," Mikihisa said, sarcastically.  
"Are you ready to go?" Hao asked his group of so called, 'friends.' "Yeah," Alyssa answered. "YEAH, LET'S GO!" a little black girl cheered, as Hao, Alyssa, and Hao's 'friends' left. 


	5. 8 years later

Chapter five  
  
8 years later  
  
"Hao-sama, Yoh has defeated the Flying Zen Brothers," the little, black girl, named Opacha said. "So, Yoh's getting stronger?" said a 14-year old Hao Asakura! "Yes, and I just found out that Anna-chan is the one training him," a 14-year old Alyssa Kyouyama smiled evilly. "I think we should pay them a little visit later," she suggested. "Alright," Hao agreed, as he put his arm around Alyssa's waist.  
"Yoh, where are you?" asked a now 14-year old, Anna to a 14-year old, Yoh. "I'm right here, Anna," Yoh answered, as he ran into the living room. "Go cook dinner, Ryu, clean the toilet, Manta, wash the bathtub, HoroHoro, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Anna ordered. "Ah, why do I have to leave?" the blue- haired Ainu asked, staring at Anna with big, puppy dog eyes. "Okay, then you can give me 1,000 push-ups," Anna said, as she walked outside.  
"Alyssa, I know you're here, somewhere, and I promise you, that I'll find you," Anna thought to herself, as she looked up at the black sky, and full moon.  
"The Shaman Tournament is in a another city, we'll have to leave," said a girl with blue hair, smoking a cigarette. "I know, Kanna," Hao said to the girl, as he let the campfire die down. 


	6. the encounter

Chapter six  
  
The encounter  
  
"I'm going to miss ya'll, when you leave," said a short 14-year old boy, with light, brown hair. "We'll miss you too, Manta," Yoh said to his short friend. "I wonder if that Hao guy, that the Flying Zen brothers were talking about is coming," Manta said. "I forgot all about them!" Yoh smiled. "Hello, Yoh," greeted a boy that looked like Yoh, except that his hair was longer, and he was wearing round earrings with stars in the middle. "That kid looks exactly like you, Yoh!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "YEAH!" Manta agreed. "The Flying Zen Brothers told me that you defeated them," the Yoh-look alike said. "He must be Hao!" Manta said. "You think so?" asked Yoh.  
"You're flying a plane to the Western Hemisphere?" Hao asked, "I'm using Spirit Control." "WHAT?" exclaimed a man with a wooden sword, named 'Wooden Sword,' Ryu! "You can't do that!" a Chinese shaman, by the name of Ren protested. "I can, but you can't," Hao said, as a girl with dark, brown hair, that looked almost black walked up beside him. "Who's she? She's pretty!" Ryu exclaimed. "My name's Alyssa, not that it's any of your business," the girl said coolly.  
"Nobody's that strong, Hao!" HoroHoro said angrily. "Humph!" Hao grunted, as a gigantic red spirit appeared behind him. "What is that?" Ren asked! "This is my spirit, 'The Spirit of Fire,' he's the strongest spirit alive!" Hao smirked. "Oh, yeah?" HoroHoro snapped, as he charged at the Hao, and hit the Spirit of Fire, but it slapped him away. Fortunately, for Ryu and HoroHoro, Ren used his ghost, Bason to catch them. "Now, don't underestimate me," Hao said. "Hao-Sama, can we leave now? I'm getting really, really bored!" said the little, black girl, Opacha. "Sure!" Hao smiled at his gang, as he and Alyssa got on the Spirit of Fire's shoulders. "See ya!" Alyssa called, as Yoh, Ren, Ryu, and HoroHoro got on Ren's family plane.  
  
Note to reviewers: Kiki Tameishi: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, 


	7. fight against Ryu and Alyssa

Chapter seven 

The fight against Alyssa and Ryu

"Well, we're here!" Yoh yawned, as he got off the plane. "Yeah, and I bet that Hao dude is stuck somewhere, because he used up is his Spirit Control!" HoroHoro snickered. "Actually, I've been here for 30minutes, already," said a familiar voice. "HAO!" Ryu and HoroHoro gasped. "SURPRISED?" Alyssa laughed. "But...how?" Ren stuttered. "Spirit control was much faster!" Hao smirked, "Well, guess I'll see you later!" "Bye!" Opacha giggled, as she ran after Hao and Alyssa.

"Do you think Yoh and the others are there, yet?" asked a girl with blue hair, whom happened to be HoroHoro's little sister. "Yes, they got there exactly 5 minutes ago, at the airport they ran into some trouble, with a Shaman named Hao," Anna said, as she sat down on the sofa, and turned on the TV. "How do you know this, Anna?" Manta asked, curiously. "The ghost I have stationed there told me," Anna explained. "Hao said he was gonna use Spirit Control to get there," Manta said. "WHAT?" asked the blue-haired Ainu girl, known as Pirika? "That's ridiculous," said a 16-year old, Chinese girl, with green hair, whom was Ren's older sister. "He did use it, and he got there 30 minutes before Yoh and the others," Anna said, as she looked at the ground. "Tamao, since you're studying to predict the future, can you tell us who ill fight first?" the Chinese girl, known as Jun asked. "Um, I'm pretty sure it'll be Ryu and a girl named Alyssa," a girl with short, pink hair said, nervously. "No, he'll lose, he could even die, and Alyssa will show him no mercy!" Anna said, sadly. "Anna, what's wrong?" Manta asked, worriedly.

"Who do you have to fight?" Hao asked Alyssa, as she looked at her wristband. "'Wooden Sword', Ryu," Alyssa replied, "This should be easy!"

"So, Ryu, who you gotta fight?" HoroHoro asked. "A girl named Alyssa," Ryu answered. "Isn't that the girl with Hao?" Yoh asked. "Yes," Ren said, simply. "Hey, Amidamaru, have you seen her ghost?" Yoh asked the samurai ghost. "No," Amidamaru answered his master.   
"Well, guess I better meet Alyssa," Ryu said as he opened the door to his hotel room. "We'll come cheer you on," Yoh said. "Thanks, guys!" Ryu smiled, as they left the hotel room, and went into a barren forest.

"So, you decided to show up?" Alyssa smirked. "Anna-chan doesn't think you can beat me. Will you prove her wrong?" she asked, laughing cockily. "How do you know Anna?" Yoh demanded. "That's not important, right now!" Alyssa smirked. "We have one minute before the fight," Ryu said. "I'm sure Alyssa's aware of that!" Hao smirked. "If you see Anna again, tell her I said hi," he said. "Wha...." Yoh started.

"The fight's started...let's go!" Alyssa yelled, as a girl ghost appeared behind her.


	8. questions and no answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and nor do I own Hao (Though, I wish I did)! I do own Alyssa and Amisha. And Alyssa's attack the Sword Slash! 

Author's note: Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been really busy, the next chapter shouldn't take as long, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter eight 

Questions and no answers

"AMISHA!" Amidamaru exclaimed, as he looked at Alyssa's ghost. "Who's she?" Ren asked. "Do you know her?" Yoh asked Amidamaru. "Yes, she used to be my girlfriend, but we split up," Amidamaru said, sadly, "She didn't take it well, and I regretted it, and wanted her back, only to find that she had been brutally murdered!"

"Are you ready to fight?" Alyssa asked, as she integrated with her ghost, Amisha, and pulled out a sword, with jewels embedded in the hilt. "Yes!" Ryu answered, as he integrated with Tokugeru.

"SWORD SLASH!" Alyssa yelled, but Ryu avoided the attack, and did a counter attack of his own. "You can't defeat me that easily!" Ryu laughed, as Alyssa jumped back. "You're pathetic!" Alyssa smirked, as she swirled her sword around her fingers, and stabbed Ryu, and he lost his Spirit Control with Tokugeru. "I win," she said, "It seems as if Anna-chan was right. You cant beat me!" "I have some questions for you two and I want answers!" Yoh demanded to Alyssa and Hao. "It depends on what the questions are," Hao said, calmly. "How do you know Anna?" Yoh asked. "I'll explain that at the party," Alyssa said, as she and Hao left.

"What party?" Ren asked, looking confused. "Yeah, what's she talking about?" Ryu asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll know soon enough!" Yoh said, in a serious tone of voice, that the others have never heard him use.

Note to reviewers:

_SangoKirara5: _To answer your question, I'm not really sure if Opacha is a girl or not, though I think she is, thanks for reviewing!


	9. invitations

Chapter nine Invitations 1 

"Attention all shamans in the tournament! We are going to hold a party, and all of your family and friends have been invited!" a man, with long black hair, known as Silva announced to all he shamans, who had attended the meeting that Silva had called for.

2

"WOW! This is great, we get to see Pirika and the others!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "And I'll get some answers from Alyssa and Hao!" Yoh said, excitedly. "Master Yoh, what's a party?" Amidamaru asked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PARTY IS?" HoroHoro and Ryu yelled, and everyone turned to look at them.

"Well, what do you expect? He _**is** _a **_600-year old ghost_**!" said a very familiar voice, which belonged to a certain light-brown haired girl.

"ANNA!" Yoh exclaimed, as he hugged his fiancée. "Yoh, get off me!" Anna ordered. "Yes, Anna," Yoh obliged, as he let go of her.

"HOROHORO!" Pirika yelled, as she jumped on her older brother. "Hey, Pirika!" HoroHoro gasped, since Pirika was blocking off his air supply.

"Miss, Jun!" Ryu exclaimed, as he ran over to Ren's older sister, but was tripped by Ren. "Hello, everyone!" Jun greeted, as she made her way over to Ren.

"Let's all go back to the hotels, where we are staying at," Tamao suggested, shyly. "Alright!" HoroHoro quickly agreed.

3

"Hey, Anna, do you know anyone by the name Alyssa or Hao?" Yoh asked, curiously! "I do, Alyssa is my twin sister..." Anna trailed off. "WHAT!" Yoh and HoroHoro yelled, as Anna sat on her bed in her hotel room.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister!" Manta said, with a surprised look on his face. "Then, who's this Hao guy?" Yoh asked, as a voice came from the doorway.

"I am your twin brother, older by three minutes!" the voice in the doorway said. "HAO!" Manta exclaimed, as he looked at the girl beside him, with shoulder-length, dark, purple hair.

"Alyssa, I see you've dyed your hair again!" Anna said, sourly, making a disgusted face. "Hey, to you, too, Anna-chan!" Alyssa greeted, uncannily. "..." Anna sighed, at her three minute older sister. "I like the color purple, the first time I dyed my hair it was a light purple, the second time, it was a light green, and I cut it to my neck, this time I put it dark purple. I just dyed it an hour or so ago. As your little **friends** already know. Though, you have to admit it doesn't look that bad, though, I do, like my original, dark, brown hair color better, especially since it's natural that way! The next time I dye my hair, I'll dye it the same color as yours, Anna-chan, that way, we'll really look alike!" Alyssa smirked. "..." Anna sighed again.

"Now, that I think about it, Alyssa and Anna look **_nothing_** alike," Ryu said. "You're right" Tamao agreed.

"If you think I'm mean, then you don't know Alyssa. She acts like she's nice, but she's meaner than me. Especially, if you make her mad, then she'll kill you, and sometimes she'll kill you for no reason, just for the heck of it, you don't see any of her _friends_ not listening to her, do you?" Anna asked. "She WHAT?" Ryu exclaimed! "You got luck, Ryu!" Anna said, as she looked at her purple-haired twin.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, the next update shouldn't be too long, probably tomorrow or l8ter on today! Please review.

The next chapter, the party starts! And you might just get the history of why Alyssa and Anna don't get along that much, and why Alyssa is even more bitter than Anna!


	10. the party

Chapter ten 

The party

1

"See you guys, I'm tired, talk to you at the party later!" Alyssa smiled, as she left with Hao and Opacha.

2

"You wanna go see what rooms Alyssa and Hao stay in?" HoroHoro asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" Ryu agreed, so, Yoh, Ren, Ryu, and Manta all followed Ryu and HoroHoro to a hotel room, which they saw Hao and Alyssa enter.

"Can we help you?" Hao asked; as he saw HoroHoro creak open his bedroom door.

"..." Ryu said, since he and the others were caught.

"Where is Alyssa?" Anna demanded!

"Miss Anna?" Ryu said, surprised to see that the Itako had followed them into Hao's room.

"I'm right here, why? And you should really teach your friend and your fiancé some manners," Alyssa said.

"Which room is yours?" Anna asked choosing to ignore Alyssa's smart comment, and walked over to her.

"I share a room with Hao," Alyssa explained, now that she and Anna were face to face.

"YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH HAO!" Ryu, Ren, and HoroHoro yelled, while Yoh looked at the girl in shock, along with Manta.

"You know, it's not to late to take that dye out your hair. You'd look much better if you did!" Anna smirked, acting as if the others weren't' there.

"I might just do that," Alyssa said, mimicking Anna's smirk, knowing that wasn't the answer her sister was expecting. "Though, you should quit worrying about me, and get yourself ready for the party," she said, as she walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"She's right, you know?" Manta said to everyone.

"Alright, let's go," said Yoh, as he led the way out of the room.

3

(Hours later)

"Hey, Anna, are you ready?" Yoh asked, as Anna walked into Yoh's hotel room.

"Yeah," Anna replied, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yoh said.

"Hey, guys," HoroHoro greeted, with Koloro sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, HoroHoro, where are Ren, Ryu, Manta, and the others?" Yoh asked the Ice Shaman.

"Manta went to go get his hotel room, and Ren and Ryu are..." HoroHoro trailed off.

"Right here!" Ren finished for him.

"Hey, guys, let's wait on Manta, he should be here any minute now," Yoh said, when another knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Anna said, irritably.

"Are ya'll ready to go? Tamao, Jun, and Pirika said that they'd meet us at the party," Manta said.

"Alright, then let's go, PARTY!" Ryu exclaimed.

4

(At the party, while Yoh and the others were still in Yoh's room)

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," the blue-haired, Kanna said to Hao, as she put her cigarette out in an ashtray.

"I'll go with you," the orange-haired Machi (sp?) said, following the older girl.

5

"Mari would like to dance with Hao-sama," Mari said, looking at Hao expectantly.

"Alright," Hao agreed, as Alyssa scowled, and Mari smirked at her, while taking Hao's am in her own.

6

"If Mari keeps this up, Alyssa's going to kill her," Machi said, as she stared at Alyssa and Mari.

"I agree, if looks could kill, Mari would be long gone, and Hao-Sama is completely oblivious of the whole thing," Kanna said, also watching the two girls and her master.

7

"Hey, look, Hao and Alyssa are already here!" HoroHoro exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Hao's lackeys are here, too!" Manta said, "And that blonde-haired girl is dancing with Hao!"

"It seems as though Alyssa is not too happy about Hao dancing her," Anna observed.

"And her hair is still purple," Ryu added in, as he stared at Alyssa's hair, and everyone just looked at him.

8

_"That stupid Mari, who does she think she is? At least this song is almost over, and Hao will ask me to dance," _Alyssa thought, as Hao and Mari made their way over to her.

_"Hmm, Alyssa doesn't look too happy. She's probably just jealous. I hope she's not mad at me, I hate it when she gets mad at me, 'cause then she won't talk to me for a **long** time..."_ Hao thought to himself, as he stood in front of Alyssa, along with Mari.

"Thanks for dancing with Mari, Hao-Sama," Mari said, once again smirking at Alyssa, who was scowling and glaring at the blonde-haired girl with the two pigtails.

"Hao, can I talk to you, **alone**, please?" Alyssa growled, turning her back on Mari.

"Sure," Hao said, following his fiancée out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

At last, Alyssa turned to face him, and man did she look mad, Hao could honestly say, that he wished he didn't dance with Mari, 'cause he feared o what was to come.

Author's note:

Left to you at a cliffy! I am so evil, oh, well, I'll update soon, please review and email or IM me if you want! I wont mind. And thanx to all the reviewers out there who reviewed the story! HAO IS THE BEST! LOL! I especially want to thank SangoKirara5 for supporting me! Thank you!

Preview of chapter eleven 

What will happen to Hao?

Will Alyssa leave him?

Will she stop talking to him?

If so for how long?

And what is this about Alyssa's past and how come Anna didn't know?

Find out, in the next chapter of Shaman King!  
_Catch the Spirit!_

Srry, but I HAD to put that, please read and review thank you!

-yours truly, Jazzywolf


	11. confrontation

Author's note: I Hope you like this chapter, and will review, and I want to give a special thanx to my reviewers. I have to say that this is my least favorite chapter, but it will get better, not to mention I got the characters OOC! (Big time), so please no flames! Though, it DOES have Alyssa/Hao fluff.

Reviewers:

**D.J: **The answer to your question is yes, I love Hao Asakura, he's my favorite Shaman king character, then comes Yoh and Ren.

**Wingweaver22:** I'm glad you like

**Sangokirara5:** Yah, I like the saying "catch the spirit" I had to put that in there, I thought it went well with the story, since I got that saying from the anime! HA! HA! HA!

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **I'm glad u like it, and the puppy dog eyes always work on me, so, there will be more Alyssa and Hao fluff!

**Winner-loser: **Hao is the best, I'm glad u agree with me!

**Cindy Asakura: **I'm glad u like

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters associated with it, I only own Alyssa!

Chapter eleven 

Confrontation

1

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Hao asked.

"Do...do you like Mari better than me?" Alyssa asked her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"WHA..." Hao started, apparently shocked by the question.

"If so, tell me now!" Alyssa interrupted, tears now streaming down her face, as she looked at Hao straight in the eye.

"No, I don't, why would you even think something like that?" Hao asked, as he pulled Alyssa by the arm, so that she was closer to him.

"I don't know, I mean..." Alyssa started, as Hao hugged her, and brushed her hair back behind her ear, with his hand.

"I love _you_, Alyssa!" Hao soothed, as Alyssa stopped crying, and put her arms around Hao's neck, and kissed him on the lips.

"All better now?" he asked, smirking, as he saw a smile light up Alyssa's face.

"I'm fine!" Alyssa answered, as she unwrapped herself from Hao's embrace.

"But the party's almost to an end, and Lyserg's getting closer to finding you!" she said, looking into Hao's dark eyes.

"Then, I guess we'll have to find him first!" Hao laughed, as he a Alyssa went back to the party.

Preview for next time:

The gang meets up with the joker, Chocolove and Lyserg comes looking for Hao and Alyssa to get his revenge!


	12. Strong words

Author's note:

Srry, it took me so long to update, to answer one of the reviewer's of this story's question, the numbers are here, so you know where the paragraphs are, so I don't have to get confused with all these paragraphs. Here's an example

1

Say, this paragraph could be talking about Alyssa and Hao over in a corner talking.

2

This paragraph is talking about Anna and Yoh in the other corner talking.

Those are just two examples, sorry for the confusion.

Chapter twelve 

Strong Words

1

"Hao-Sama, Mari wants to know where you and Alyssa went?" Mari said to the Fire Shaman.

"In the hallway," Alyssa answered, glaring at Mari.

"Mari means, what did you two talk about?" Mari asked, returning the glare.

"What we talked about is none of your business!" Alyssa snapped.

2

"...They're at it again," said Machi.

"Why can't Mari just leave Hao-Sama alone, that way Alyssa won't get so mad?" Kanna asked, as she looked at the brunette and the blonde, whom were still glaring at each other.

3

"Hello, Yoh," greeted a boy, with green hair, with a little fairy spirit by his side.

"LYSERG! CHLOE!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Hey, everyone!" greeted another voice, whom came from a black boy.

"Chocolove, how are you?" Ryu asked.

"I'm fine, never felt better!" Chocolove answered, with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Lyserg, we've seen Hao," Yoh said to the Dowser. "Is Alyssa with him?" Lyserg asked.

"Yes," Yoh answered, "But don't fight them yet, you should wait a little while!"

"I'm not," Lyserg assured Yoh, and looked up to see Kanna and Machi talking quietly to each other.

"..."He sighed.

"What's wrong, Lyserg?" Yoh asked.

"Those two girls...they work for Hao!" Lyserg exclaimed, "Why are they here?"

"Because..."Yoh hesitated.

"Because Hao and Alyssa are at the party, and because they're Shamans," Anna answered.

"Who are you?" Lyserg asked the Itako.

"This is my fiancée, Anna Kyouyama," Yoh explained.

"Alyssa will be hard to defeat, and so will Hao, you'll probably have to go through their 'friends' to get to them, and through Alyssa to get to Hao," Anna said.

"How do you know Alyssa and Hao?" Lyserg asked.

"Alyssa's my twin sister, and Hao's her fiancé," Anna explained.

"Alyssa's your..." Lyserg started.

"Yes, but we do not get along, just like Hao and Yoh are twin brothers, but they aren't the best of friends," Anna said, as she looked around the room, for any sign of her sister.

"You and Hao are brothers?" Lyserg exclaimed!

"Yeah, I just found out not too long ago!" Yoh smiled.

4

"Ahh, there's young Lyserg," Hao said, as he stared at the green-haired boy.

"Yes, but he'll be upset, when he realizes that his mother didn't die in the fire, and I killed her," Alyssa said to Hao.

"Yes, he'll be very upset," agreed Hao, a smirk on his face.

5

"There's Hao!" Lyserg announced, walking over to the Fire Shaman, and his fiancée.

6

"HAO! ALYSSA!" Lyserg snarled.

"Ahh, Lyserg, what a pleasant surprise," Hao greeted.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Lyserg ordered, as he tried to punch Hao in the face, but like last time, The Spirit of Fire stopped his blow.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet anybody," Hao said, faking a frown.

"Oh, by the way, Lyserg, I think you'll be happy to know that Hao didn't kill your mother, the only things he did were burn your house down and kill your father!" Alyssa explained to the Diethyl.

"Then, where's my mother? I mean, she's alive, right?" Lyserg asked, shaking Alyssa by the shoulders.

"No, unfortunately your mother is dead, I killed her, I wasn't as innocent, as you thought I was. Do you actually think I was going to sit around, and let Hao have all the fun?" Alyssa asked, laughing evilly,

"You BITCH!" Lyserg yelled.

"Strong words, for a little kid, like you!" Hao said, this time a true frown on his face.

"I don't appreciate being called a bitch!" Alyssa said, a frown also on her face.

"If you want, we can settle this once and for all, and you can die, then you'll be with your parents!" Hao said.

Author's note:

So, like it hate it, what? Please review, srry it took me so long to update!


	13. The fight against Lyserg and Hao

Author's note: 

Here's chapter thirteen, Srry it took me so long to update, and for u all who don't know the numbers in the story stand for what part of the story you're at, like

1 (can mean we're talking bout Mari/Alyssa), and

2 (means we're talking bout Kanna and Anna)

Anyways, that clears that up, So on to the story.

Chapter thirteen 

The fight against Hao and Lyserg

1

"GRR!" Lyserg growled, looking at Hao with dislike.

"Lyserg, NO! You can't beat Hao yet!" Yoh yelled.

"I can beat him!" Lyserg insisted, while calling out to Chloe.

2

Chloe, then picked up a table with a lot of condiments on it, and sent it straight for Alyssa.

"You gotta do better than that!" Alyssa smirked, as she integrated with Amisha.

"SWORD SLASH!" Alyssa shouted, attacking Lyserg and Chloe.

"Chloe, look out!" Lyserg yelled, when Chloe, picked up a chair, and hurled it at Alyssa, along with a table.

"..." Alyssa said, since she couldn't move out of the way fast enough, before getting hit with the table.

"I'll kill you for killing my mother!" Lyserg threatened, walking closer and closer to Alyssa.

"Kill me all you want, but I'll always come back!" Alyssa laughed, but stopped when Hao stepped in front of her.

"Your battle is with me now," he said, as Chloe flew to Lyserg's side.

"CHLOE, INTO THE PENDULUM!" Lyserg shouted to his guardian.

As soon, as Chloe was in the pendulum, The Spirit of Fire punched Lyserg to the ground.

"UGH!" Lyserg grunted, slowly getting up, and looking at the 1,000 year old Shaman.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Lyserg declared.

"HA! HA! You really think you can?" Hao asked, attacking once again.

3

"LYSERG!" Yoh shouted, running to his friend, "Hao, that's enough!"

"He started the fight, and I'm gonna finish it, and nothing you say, or do, will stop me!" Hao said.

"AMIDAMARU!" Yoh called to his guardian ghost, "INTO THE SWORD!"

"You want to fight me, now?" Hao asked.

"How long have I told you, that your little samurai can't defeat my Spirit of Fire?" he asked, shaking his head at his little brother.

"Hao, Yoh is getting stronger," said Alyssa, "I would not recommend making him any angrier at the moment."

"I suppose you're right, no need to waste my time on the weaklings, and I need for Yoh to get a bit stronger, to fulfill my plan," Hao said, as he led Alyssa and his followers away.

4

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked, helping the boy up.

"Yes, but why can't I beat Hao?" Lyserg asked, looking depressed!

"You'll beat him one day, you just need to train harder!" Yoh reassured.


	14. Alyssa's story

Author's note: This chapter is my favorite, it tells about Alyssa's life, why she's the way she is, and how she met Hao, it also tells Hao Anna came to the Asakura house hold! You must know, that none of this is accurate, no flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters associated with it, I only own Alyssa!

Note to reviewers:

**Nakashima Minamino**: I'm glad you don't hate the fic, I'm glad you like Alyssa better than Anna, to tell you the truth, I do too, and she's had a hard past.

**Sangokirara5: **Srry, it took me so long to update!

**Cindy Asakura:** Thanx 4 reviewing, I'm glad u enjoy the fic update yours soon!

Chapter fourteen 

Alyssa's story

1

"Where's Alyssa?" Anna asked Yoh.

"She went with Hao," Yoh answered.

"Well, where's Hao?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Yoh replied, smiling innocently at his fiancée.

"..."Anna sighed, losing her patience.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe, I can help," Alyssa said, walking up to Yoh and Anna.

"You," Anna answered.

"What for?" Alyssa asked, curiously.

"I have some questions for you," Anna said.

"What kind of questions?" Alyssa asked.

"When we were little, where did you go? Why did you change when our parents left us all alone? Why are you so different from before? Why aren't we as close as we used to be?" Anna asked, staring hard at her sister.

"I changed when our parents left, because I learned that we couldn't depend on others, and you can only trust yourself, unless you met someone just like you, whom you know for sure. It's just you and the world; in order to take care of yourself you have to be strong, otherwise, you'll get nowhere. When I left you, it was for your own good. I felt as though, if I'd have stayed with you, I'd end up killing you. That's not what I wanted, also, because I met Hao. We aren't as close as before, because we do not spend much time together; we have different views on the world, and you're busy training Yoh, while I'm spending time with Hao," Alyssa explained.

"Well, you answered all my questions, but that's not what I really wanted," Ann a admitted.

"Well, what do you want? You asked me to answer all your questions, and I did!" Alyssa said, crossly.

"I think what Anna wants you to do is to tell your life story," Yoh explained.

"...Is that what you want, Anna-chan?" Alyssa asked, looking at the lighter brown-haired girl.

"Yes," Anna said.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story, starting all the way from the very beginning..." Alyssa said, as she, Yoh, and Anna pulled up three chairs, and sat down.

(Flashback)

2

"Mommy, daddy!" cried a 4-year old girl, with light, brown hair, wearing a black dress.

"They're not coming back, Anna, so just stop crying!" a girl, with darker, brown hair, wearing a dark purple dress exclaimed to her twin sister.

"...Why aren't they coming back, Alyssa?" the girl, known as Anna asked.

"Because they're scared of us, scared of what we can do," the dark haired girl, named Alyssa said.

"Why are they afraid?" Anna asked.

"Because we can call to spiwits, and talk to them," Alyssa answered the naive girl.

3

"You stay here, I'm gonna scout the area," Alyssa said to Anna, as she walked deeper into the dark forest.

"Okay, I'll be waiting on you!" Anna called, as she waved goodbye to her sister, not knowing that she wouldn't see her again, till 10 years later.

4

"...Maybe, I shouldn't have weft Anna. Something could her; no I won't think wike that, she has to take care of herself," Alyssa said to herself, walking with her eyes closed; deep in thought.

"Ugh!" she grunted, when she fell back on the ground.

"You know, you should weally watch where you're gowing," said a 4-year old, whom had a scowl on his face.

"Sowwy, I didn't mean to wun into you!" Alyssa snapped at the boy.

"I never seen you awound here before, what's your name?" the boy asked, his brown-red hair looking brighter in the moonlight.

"My name's Alyssa," Alyssa said, "What's yur name?"

"Hao," the bout answered.

"Hao?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yes," Hao said, when he heard Alyssa laughing at him.

"What kind of name is Hao?" she asked.

"A good one!" Hao yelled.

"..." Alyssa sighed, walking past the young Asakura.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked, following after Alyssa.

"My pawents just weft me, and I weft my sister, 'cause I thought I'd kill her," Alyssa explained, eyes shining with unshed tears, and head bowed to the ground.

"Oh..." Hao trailed off, wrapping his arms around Alyssa.

"It's okay, you can cry," Hao soothed.

"..."Alyssa cried harder onto Hao's chest.

"You can come home with me," Hao said.

"...Okay!" Alyssa agreed, and Hao led her to a big mansion.

"WOW! You live here?" Alyssa exclaimed!

"Yup!" Hao smiled, leading Alyssa by the hand into his home.

5

"Hello, what's a little girl, like you doing out here all alone?" asked an old woman.

"My pawents weft me, and my sister weft, and hasn't weturned yet," Anna explained, "Have you seen a girl, who looks like me, but's wearing a purple dwess, and her hair's darker than mine!"

"No, you're the only person out here," the old woman said, "But come with me, you can stay with me for a while. What's your name?"

"Anna, what's yours?" Anna asked, following the old woman.

"My name is Kino-Sama," Kino answered, smiling at the 4-year old girl.

6

"Hao, who is this?" a woman, with long, black hair asked.

"This is Alyssa-chan, I met her in the fowest, she said her pawents left her, and she left her sister," Hao explained to the woman, whom happened to be his mother.

"Why did you leave your older sister?" Hao's mother asked.

"She's my twin sister, and I'm 3 minutes older!" Alyssa corrected.

"I weft her, because if I didn't, I'd end up killing her. Our pawents weft us, because we can see spiwits and things," she explained.

"That's fine, Hao, our family, and I can see spirits, as well, so you're welcome to stay here. My name is Keiko Asakura, and the man standing by the wall, is my husband, Mikihisa Asakura," the black haired woman said.

"Thank you!" Alyssa smiled, still holding onto Hao's hand.

"I'll take you up to the room, you'll stay in," Keiko said, leading Hao and Alyssa up the stairs.

"Are you a Shaman?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Keiko answered, staring at Alyssa, "How do you know about Shamans?"

"Because, I'm a Shaman and an Itako, so was my grandma and grandpa, but my pawents didn't want me and my sister to be Shamans, so they weft us," Alyssa explained.

"Where are your grandparents?" Keiko asked, curiously.

"They died," Alyssa said, sadly.

"Oh..." Keiko said stopping in front of a closed door, feeling sorrow for the young girl.

"This will be your room, Hao's room is next to yours, if you need anything," Keiko explained, opening the door to show Alyssa a beautiful room, with dark purple carpet, white walls, a light brown ceiling fan, a full-sized bed, with a purple comforter, Japanese Kanji's on the wall, along with a picture of an angel, holding a white kitten, and another picture of a tiger and its cub.

"WOW! It's so pwetty!" Alyssa exclaimed, walking into the room.

"I'm glad you like it, Hao will show you around," Keiko said, leaving the two kids alone.

7

"This is where you live?" Anna exclaimed!

"Yes, I'll introduce you to Keiko and Mikihisa, my son, so just follow me!" Kino ordered, and soon they spotted Kino's son talking with his wife, Keiko.

"Mikihisa, Keiko, I found a little girl in the forest, I told her she could live here. Her name's Anna, she claims her parents and twin sister left her," Kino explained to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Anna, does your sister happen to be a dark-haired brunette, wearing a dark purple dress, named Alyssa?" Keiko asked.

"YES!" Anna exclaimed, "Have you seen her?"

"You're a Shaman correct?" Mikihisa asked.

"Well, not exactly, Alyssa is, because our grandpawents thought Alyssa was stronger than me, and could be a Shaman, so she was going to train me to be an Itako, but they died," Anna explained.

"Alyssa is here, but she's with my son, Hao, but I'll keep you on the other side of the mansion, with my other son, Yoh. Yoh and Hao are twin brothers, but you are to say nothing to him about Alyssa and Hao, understood?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, Keiko-Sama," Anna bowed respectively.

"I'll show her to her room," Mikihisa offered, and Anna followed him.

8

"...I believe, I'll teach Anna how to be an Itako," Kino said, "Would you like me to teach Alyssa?"

"Alyssa seems to have already know her Shaman techniques, I will see how far along she is as an Itako, and train her to be a Shaman along with Hao, but I will not let her know that Anna is here, it's obvious that she wants nothing to do with her, she actually thinks that she will kill her, and I believes she is right, there is an evil presence lurking within her, just like Hao, it's probably, because she has also been brought back to life, and has started over anew, like Hao, but she is much more innocent, and seems to can't remember anything of her past life. Not as of yet, anyway," Keiko explained, as she and Kino went their separate ways.

Author's note: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please no flamers! 


	15. opponent

Author's note: Srry, for the long update, at the end of the fic, there will be a poll, and hope that u answer the question, cuz, I'll need answers 4 the next update. Srry, for the ppl I left out in the note to the reviewers, but I couldn't remember everybody.

Note to reviewers: 

**Blahblahblah: **Here's the update

**Kinaangel: **I read a fic of yours and reviewed, it was very good, thanx 4 reviewing

**Winner-loser: **glad u luv it

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **I'm glad u like Alyssa! There will be more Alyssa/Hao to come

**Cindy Asakura: **glad u like, please update yur stories soon

**Helena-Jeanne: **Please update yur poems, they r very good, thanx 4 reviewing and telling me about Macchi/Matti and Chloe/Morphine's names!

Chapter fifteen 

Opponent

1

(End flashback)

"Wow, Alyssa, I didn't know all that happened," Anna said.

"Yes, that is what happened, why I left, how I met Hao, and everything..." Alyssa trailed off.

"What happened after that? I know there's something that you're still not telling us," Yoh said.

"Very observant, Yoh, you're right, it would be strange for my story to end there. There is more to my life, than either of you know, also since there is some information, that I just found out about myself, that even I didn't know," Alyssa said, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Anna asked.

"Because it doesn't concern you," Hao explained, as he walked up behind Alyssa.

"I'll save that story for another day!" Alyssa smiled, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, stopping her sister.

"To my hotel room, this party's not that entertaining," explained Alyssa, "Besides, my next match will be soon!"

"You're right, well, I'll talk to you later, then," Anna said, solemnly, hoping Alyssa would decide to stay with her, but she was wrong.

"Alright," Alyssa said, and left with Hao.

2

"Alyssa's had a harder life than me," Anna said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have any reason to be so cold-hearted to you, you're her sister," Yoh said.

"Doesn't matter," Anna replied, when all of a sudden, Yoh's oracle pager started ringing.

"Who's your next opponent?" Anna asked.

"Hao..." Yoh trailed off.

3

"So, I have to fight Yoh, tomorrow at 1pm, this should be interesting..." Hao said.

"Yes, this it. The last fight, against Yoh and Hao, whoever wins will be the Shaman King, because no one can beat those two!" Alyssa said.

Author's note:

Okay, sorry 4 the short chapter, here's the poll?

Who do you wish to become the Shaman King? Yoh or Hao? Personally, I want Hao, but I want you to vote. Whoever has the most votes will win, and every vote will be accounted for. Anyway, whoever you vote for, I have ideas for each of them, so it shouldn't take me long to update, if u r fast to review. Or u can e-mail me yur vote, if u don't want to review, just put something in the subject line, like shaman king. If u don't put anything in the subj. line then, in the message box, just say I vote for hao or I vote for Yoh. That's all for now!


	16. Shaman King

Author's note: All right, here's the next chapter, I got everyone's votes on who should be Shaman King. You'll find out in this chapter, I wont tell anyone before hand. The votes were 6 to 5, or something around there. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! It's not a long fight, since I'm not good with fighting scenes.   
Chapter sixteen 

Shaman King

1

_"…If Hao becomes Shaman King, what'll happen? Am I doingg the right thing, by standing with him?" _Alyssa thought to herself, when Hao wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Hao asked in a soothing voice.

"Nothing, you know, all you have to do is defeat Yoh, and all the other contestants in the fight, might as well forfeit!" Alyssa smiled, pain evident in her eyes.

"…Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Hao asked, tiredly.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you think that?" Alyssa asked.

"Because there's pain evident in your eyes," Hao said, kissing Alyssa on the neck.

"I was just wondering if you became Shaman King…" Alyssa started.

"When I become Shaman King, not if," Hao corrected.

"Whatever, **when** you become Shaman King, what exactly are you going to do? You never told me," Alyssa said.

"You won't kill Anna-chan, will you?" she asked.

"So, that's what you're worried about?" Hao said, "No, I won't kill your sister!"

"Thanks, Hao," Alyssa said, forgetting that Hao didn't answer her other question, and opened the bottom drawer of the cherry wood dresser, and taking out a silky, dark purple nightgown, that came down to her thighs.

2

"Yoh, tomorrow you better beat Hao, you got that?" Anna asked.

"I will, Anna, don't worry," Yoh assured, giving Anna his trademark smile.

"…And, Yoh…" Anna started.

"Yes, Anna?" Yoh questioned, looking at the Itako.

"…Be careful," Anna said.

"I will," Yoh agreed.

3

"Hao, I'll be right back," Alyssa said, walking into the bathroom, and shutting the door.

"Okay," Hao said, taking off his white poncho and burgundy, pants, and lied down on the bed.

4

"Hey, um, Hao…does this look alright to you?" Alyssa asked, hesitantly walking out of the bathroom.

"What?" Hao asked, starting to sit up, and spotting Alyssa at the bathroom door, in a silky, dark purple nightgown, which reached her thighs.

"You look fine," Hao said, making room on the bed for Alyssa.

"Thanks," she said, kissing Hao on the lips, and he deepened the kiss, and rolled over on top of her.

5

"Yoh, what time is the fight tomorrow?" Anna asked, inside the bathroom.

"It's at 1pm," Yoh answered.

6

"Hao, you have 10minutes, until the fight starts," Alyssa said to the Fire Shaman.

"I know, are you ready to go?" Hao asked.

"…Yeah…" Alyssa sighed, as she followed Hao out the door, to a spot in the forest.

"How the hell, can you and Yoh fight in a forest? You'll destroy the whole damn thing!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"I've never heard you cuss before, Alyssa…" Anna mocked, once she and Yoh entered the clearing, with Amidamaru.

"It's not the first time," Alyssa said, turning around to face the light, brown-haired girl.

"I'm sure," Anna said, sarcastically.

"…Whatever," Alyssa said walking over to a large pine tree, and started leaning against it.

7

"Are you ready, Yoh?" Hao asked the younger Asakura.

Yep!" Yoh smiled, so he and Amidamaru charged at Hao.

"You've got to be faster than that!" Hao smirked, moving out of Yoh's way. (Srry, not good with fighting scenes, so I will skip this part)!

8

"Yoh, Yoh, wake up!" Anna yelled, lying Yoh's head on her lap.

"He's not dead, just unconscious, Hao didn't kill him," Alyssa said, walking over to Anna and Yoh.

"How do you know?" Anna snapped, tears freely falling down her face!

"I know, because I see him breathing, smart ass!" Alyssa said, her face solemn, once she saw an evil smirk on Hao's face.


	17. Hao's Plan

Author's note: Here's chapter 17, srry for the wait. Please review! Chapter 18 will be up shortly. Sorry, this chapter was so short.

Chapter seventeen 

Hao's plan

1

"I told you, I'd win!" Hao smirked at Alyssa, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Now, we can get married, as soon we like," he said, but noticed the frown on his fiancée's face.

"Hao, you never told me what you plan to do, when you became Shaman King," Alyssa said, seriously.

"…I'm going to destroy all of the weak Shamans, and the humans who don't deserve to live," Hao explained.

"Why? What's the point in killing them off? I want to just leave them alone, and spend time with you," Alyssa admitted.

"Oh, really? Well, then you don't deserve Hao-Sama!" Mari said, scornfully.

"Grr, shut up…" Alyssa hissed to the blonde girl.

"I thought you'd like my idea, Alyssa!" Hao said.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that my parents are weak Shamans, and they arent that strong…" Alyssa trailed off.

"I'll think about reconsidering, but don't get your hopes up," Hao said, as he turned to walk away with Alyssa.

"Alyssa, I thought you said our parents left us, because we were Shamans, and they were afraid of our abilities, yet you just claimed that they're weak Shamans," Anna said, suspiciously, "Now, I want the truth! No lying!"

"…Alright, you win, I'll tell you the **real **truth," Alyssa agreed, "But come to my hotel room, it's winter time, and getting colder by the minute!"


	18. Alyssa's true story

Author's note: Well, here's the next chapter in my Hao story, now a lot of Alyssa's TRUE story and the facts that will clear up some unanswered questions will be answered! Please R&R!

Chapter eighteen

Alyssa's true story

1

"Earlier, I did lie, our parents and grandparents were both Shamans, but the reason they left, was for us to get stronger. I did leave you, because I thought I'd kill you," Alyssa explained, looking at Anna, whom was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Tell me the story from the beginning!" Anna ordered, and Alyssa obliged.

2

(Flashback)

"Well, I guess I'll be staying with you for now on," Alyssa smiled at Hao.

"Guess so!" Hao smiled back, at the other 4-year old.

3

"So, you'we Yoh?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, and who awe you?" Yoh asked the light, brown-haired girl.

"Yoh, this is Anna, she's going to be staying with us for a little while," Mikihisa explained.

"OKAY! Now, I have someone to play with!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Yoh, I'm going to show Anna where her room is now, okay? She'll be back in her in a minute," Mikihisa said.

"Awight," Yoh agreed, "Can I come with you?"

"Yes," Mikihisa answered, smiling at his young son, as Yoh and Anna followed him across the hall, into a room, with white carpet, a cherry wood, queen-sized bed, with plain white walls, with a picture of an angel holding a white kitten.

"WOW! This woom is **BIG**!" Anna exclaimed, looking around at everything.

"I'm glad you like it, and for now on, this is your room," Mikihisa said, leaving the two kids alone in Anna's room, and going back downstairs.

4

"I know you were lying back there to my pawents. I have a feeling your pawents didn't leave you, and **are **Shamans!" Hao accused.

"Why do you think dat?" Alyssa asked, innocently.

"Because, you didn't seem dat sad, and…because I knew you once before 500 years ago," Hao said, creepily.

"Huh?" Alyssa asked, looking really confused.

"…500 years ago, you and I were Shamans, and my guawdian ghowst was da, 'Spiwit of Fywe,' while yews was a Samawai ghowst, name Amisha," Hao explained, "I also know your pawents awe pathetic, weak Shamans!"

"Why should I believe you?" How do you know my pawents awe actually Shamans?" Alyssa asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, Alyssa!" Hao smirked, scaring the young girl.

"How?" Alyssa asked!

"Look back into the dawk depths of your mind, and tell me what you see!" Hao demanded, so Alyssa did so.

5

(Alyssa's memories from 500 years ago)

"HA! HA! HA!" Those pathetic Shamans, actually think they can beat us?" a tall girl, probably in her late teens, early twenties said, with dark, brown hair and brown eyes laughed.

"Now, now, Alyssa, these Shamans will be dead soon," a man in his late teens, early twenties, known as Hao said.

"Yeah, you're right," Alyssa agreed.

6

"AMISHA, SWORD SLASH!" she yelled, as her guardian ghost, attacked a Shaman boy.

"…Spirit of Fire, attack the woman and man, whom are watching us from behind the mountains!" Hao ordered, and Alyssa turned around to see the people, her fiancée was about to kill, and to see the look of fear on their faces.

"NO, WAIT!" Alyssa yelled, trying to stop the Spirit of Fire, but it was too late.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Hao asked, when he saw Alyssa fall to her knees, and tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean for them to die!" Alyssa cried, when Hao knelt down next to her.

"Who?" Hao questioned, as he embraced his girlfriend.

"My parents, you…you just killed them!" Alyssa sobbed harder on Hao's chest.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa-chan," Hao apologized, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Alyssa said, freeing herself from the hug, and crawling backwards, until she was a little bit away from Hao.

"I want to sit by myself for a while," she said, as Hao stood up.

"Alright," he said, and turned around, when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"ALYSSA!" he yelled, watching in horror, as she fell to the ground face forward.

"I'm so sorry, Alyssa, please forgive me, I know you'll come back in the future, as will I and your parents. Though, I hope you choose another path," an old woman, the whom stabbed Alyssa in the back said.

"You killed her!" Hao growled, as he kneeled next to the girl again.

"Yes, I had to, it was for her own good, and hopefully in her next life, she won't meet you, or someone as evil as you. For I, her grandmother, will make sure of it," the old lady said, when all of a sudden Hao killed her, and felt someone stab him hard in the back.

"Die, HAO!" another Shaman exclaimed.

"And…may you never come back…" he trailed off, since Hao used some of his strength that he had left, to kill the man.

"Alyssa, I'll be joining you soon, and will see you in our next life, once we have been reborn 500 from now, this I will promise you, and you'll be my Shaman Queen, and I your king," Hao said, with the last of his strength, before dying beside his fiancée, and love of his life.

7

(End of Alyssa's memories from 500 years ago)

"I remember now, and your promise that you'd see and be with me again…" 4-year old, Alyssa said, looking at Hao, her past lover.

"Yes, now I just have to become the Shaman King, and make you my queen, den both pwomises, will be completed," Hao said, now sitting on his bed, beside Alyssa.

"Do your pawents know all dis?" Alyssa asked.

"No, but dey're figuring it out," Hao said, an evil smirk forming on his face.

8

"Yoh, what awe you doing?" Anna curiously asked the boy, whom was messing with his CD player.

"I'm putting in my Bob Love CD," Yoh explained, sitting on the floor.

"…" Anna sighed, choosing to sit on Yoh's bed.

9

"Keiko, when are you going to start Hao and Alyssa's training?" Yohmei asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Keiko answered.

"You do realize who Alyssa is, don't you?" Mikihisa asked.

"Yes, I know, she was Hao's fiancée 500 years ago and 1,000 years ago before that, but 500 years ago, is when she had the worse death, killed by her own grandmother," Keiko said, sadly, "She wasn't supposed to meet Hao this time."

"At least her body was hung and caught on fire, like Hao's was, all those years ago," Yohmei said.

"I guess you're right," Kino agreed, "But Alyssa wasn't that bad, before she met Hao!"

"When are you going to train Anna?" Keiko asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning, same as you," Kino answered, about ready to go upstairs.

"Goodnight," they all said, and the same time, and left to their own rooms, Kino with Yohmei, and Mikihisa with Keiko.

10

"Goodnight, Hao-chan!" Alyssa said, quickly kissing him on the cheek, and running back to her room, before he could say anything.

"Goodnight," he smiled to himself.

11

"Hao-Chan, Alyssa-chan, wake up!" Keiko called into each of the two little Shamans' rooms.

"But it's 6 'o' clock in da morning!" Alyssa complained, pulling her purple comforter over her head.

"Who cawes, get up, so we ca twain and get stwonger," Hao said opening up Alyssa's door, and pulling the cover away from her.

"Mom, Alyssa won't get up!" Hao called down to Keiko.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Keiko, walking into Alyssa's room.

"I'm coming, but Hao-Chan has to get out, so I can dwessed!" Alyssa said, sitting up, and snatching the cover from Hao's little hands.

"Hao-chan, let's go, so Alyssa-Chan can get dressed," Keiko said, pulling Hao out of Alyssa's room.

12

"Alright, now that you two are dressed and ready to train, let's get started," Keiko said.

"Okay!" the two chibis agreed in unison.

"Hao-chan, I want you to put some furyoko (SP?) into those leaves, while I test Alyssa-Chan's Itako skills!" Keiko ordered.

"'Kay," Hao agreed.

"Alyssa-Chan, what can you summon?" Keiko asked.

"I can summon spiwits who have already been sent over to the other side," Alyssa answered.

"Do you have a spirit of your own?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, she's a samawai spiwit named Amisha," Alyssa explained.

"…"Keiko gasped.

"So, have you figured out who I am yet?" Alyssa asked, as Hao walked over.

Author's note:

This is the longest chapter yet, I'm so happy, and I get lots of wonderful reviews for this story, thanks everyone, this was one of my favorite chapters, and also the saddest. Anyway, please read and review, and I'll update as soon, as possible. Sorry, it took so long, but my birthday was December 29, and I'm FINALLY 14, and I got a whole lot of money, and xmas was here too, so…yeah. Well, the next chapter will probably still be in a flashback throughout the chapter, or at least half way through it, I love Chibi Hao, he's so CUTE! Date written: December 30, 2004, Date posted: December 31, 2004!


	19. Alyssa's true story part 2

Chapter nineteen 

Alyssa's true story part 2

1

"I know who you are, but I was hoping you wouldn't remember," Keiko said, staring at Alyssa and Hao, whom were standing beside each other.

"Too bad, I told Alyssa everything, and she remembers," Hao smiled.

"…" Keiko sighed, and noticed Hao looking at something behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me," Mikihisa said, walking up beside Keiko.

"Hao, Alyssa, you best to not cause any trouble!" Mikihisa told the two, four year olds.

"Yah, yah!" Alyssa said, rolling her eyes at Mikihisa.

"…Are you still going to train us, _mother?"_ Hao asked, sarcastically.

"…Well, Mikihisa?" Keiko questioned.

"They know everything, what's there to teach them, and their plan is to destroy the world, if anything we should be trying to kill them, right now," Mikihisa said, glaring at Hao, whom only smirked back at him.

"It's okay, we'll leave," Hao said, taking Alyssa's hand, and leading her into the forest.

(End flashback)

2

"I see, so that's what happened," Yoh said, as HoroHoro appeared beside him.

"Why don't you two change, and be good guys? It can't be, but so hard. I mean, why do you want to destroy the world, anyway?" HoroHoro asked.

"I thought you already knew the answer to that, by reading my book," Hao smirked.

"Oh, yeah, something about ridding the world of humans," Yoh smiled, goofily.

"I won't let him do it!" Ren said, getting ready to attack.

"Did you forget that Hao was Shaman King, and I his First Lady?" Alyssa asked, hands on her hips.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOH LOST!" Ren yelled, angrily.

"Yep, Yoh was the hare and Hao was the tortoise, and as the story goes, the tortoise always wins!" Chocolove joked.

"Shut up, dude," HoroHoro said, glaring at the black boy.

"Aren't you a human, too?" Manta asked Hao.

"No, I am a Shaman, and humans are weak creatures, who pollute the world," Hao explained.

"Hey, Yoh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alyssa asked, as Hao and Anna turned to look at her.

"Sure," Yoh agreed, and followed his fiancée's twin sister.

3

"I'm going to think of a plan, and try to persuade Hao, not to destroy the humans, so I need you to tell your friends, to leave Hao alone for a while!" Anna ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Yoh agreed, and they went back to the others, Yoh wearing a grin, and Alyssa's face solemn.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, but this story is almost to its closing point. Please review.

-Jazzy Uchiha


	20. convincing Hao

Author's note: Sorry, this chapter took so long, but it's not a short chapter, and there might be two more chapters, and that's only if I decide to make an epilogue. If u do want an epilogue, then e-mail me, or say so in a review! Thanks!   
Chapter twenty 

Convincing Hao

1

"Hao, are you ready to go?" Alyssa asked.

"Huh? You're ready now?" Hao asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, remember, you said we'd get married after you became Shaman King," Alyssa said.

"I know," Hao said, "Then let's go!"

"See ya!" Alyssa called to the others.

"They're getting married?" HoroHoro asked, looking dumbfounded!

"…Yes," Anna said, staring after the two Shamans.

2

"So, who do you want to invite to the wedding?" Hao asked, "Or, do you want a private wedding?"

"I want Opacho, of course, and whoever else," Alyssa answered.

"Alright, the wedding will be in two days, you should buy your dress tomorrow, I'll tell others," Hao said, walking into a mansion, located in the middle of a forest.

"…Guess I'll try to convince Hao tomorrow," Alyssa said to herself.

2

_"Alyssa's planning something, I knew it!" _Mari thought, excitedly to herself, while spying on he mistress.

"You shouldn't spy, Mari," Kanna scolded, walking up behind the blonde, whom was hiding in the bushes.

"But Alyssa's planning something!" Mari objected.

"Yeah, right, but do me a favor, on her wedding day, don't bother her," Machi said, and left to go into the mansion.

3

"Alyssa-Sama, is something wrong?" Opacho asked the older girl.

"No, I'm fine!" Alyssa assured the child.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Hao-Sama, now," Opacho said, running from Alyssa's room, and down the hall, to Hao's.

4

"_I wonder if Hao and I, will have kids one day?" _Alyssa thought, as she shut her bedroom door, and off off her clothes, and put on a dark purple, knee-length gown.

5

"Hao-Sama, I think something's bothering Alyssa," Opacho reported.

"I do, too, but I'm sure she'll tell me what it is, in due time," Hao said, carelessly.

"Ok, goodnight, Hao-Sama!" Opacho said, and left the room, bounding down the hall.

"Goodnight, Hao-Sama," Mari said, as she creaked open his door, and poked her head in.

"'Night!" Hao smiled at her, as she left.

6

(The next morning)

'Beep, beep!' the alarm clock squealed, causing Alyssa to wake up.

_"Today's the day, I try convincing Hao!"_ she thought, getting a towel, from her large, white closet, and headed towards the bathroom (there's one in her room, Hao's room, and in the hallway for Mari and etc…).

'Knock, knock,' Hao knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alyssa, Kanna and Machi want to help you look for a wedding dress," Hao said, and Alyssa opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel.

"I'll be ready I a minute," she said, walking past, the blackish/reddish haired boy, wearing no shirt and his baggy, burgundy jeans.

"Alright," Hao said, leaving the room, so Alyssa could get dressed.

7

"Alyssa-Sama, are you ready?" Kanna asked, 5 minutes later.

"Yes," Alyssa answered, walking out of her room, dressed in blue jeans and a dark purple shirt.

"Alright, then let's go!" Machi exclaimed, as she led the way out of the mansion.

8

"Alright, we're here, now let's find you a wedding dress!" Machi said, dragging Alyssa into David's Bridal.

"Hello, how may I help you? Are you looking for a prom dress?" asked the sales person.

"No, I'm looking for a wedding dress," Alyssa answered, "AS well as some Bridesmaid dresses!"

"Oh, are you getting married?" the lady asked Kanna.

"No, she is!" Kanna said, pointing at Alyssa.

"How old is she?" the lady asked.

"Old enough to get married," Alyssa answered, "I want a pearl white dress, but I don't want it to be frilly."

"Okay, follow me," the lady said, leading the three girls through the store.

"How about this?" the saleslady asked, holding up a white, strapless dress, with a pearl in the middle.

"That's cute!" Machi commented.

"Yeah, I like it, too, "Alyssa said.

"Okay, now I have to take your measurements," the lady said, pushing Alyssa into a dressing room, and following behind her.

"Okay, I want you to take off your clothes, and raise your arms!" the lady ordered.

"…Alright," Alyssa hesitantly agreed.

"Uh, let's see," the lady said, as she measured the girl, destined to be the Shaman Queen, once she married Hao.

"I believe I have one in your size," she said, leaving the room, and coming back 5 minutes later, with the same dress she picked out, but in a bigger size.

"Can I get dressed, now?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, yes, I'll ring it up at the register," the saleslady said, and once again left the room.

9

"Where's Alyssa?" Machi asked.

"Right here!" Alyssa said, walking up to the cash register.

"How much?" she asked.

"250," the lady smirked, thinking Alyssa wouldn't be able to pay.

"Here," Alyssa said, pulling the money from her black purse, and handing it to the lady.

"Oh, here's your change, it's 50," the lady said, and handed the bag, with the pearl white dress to Alyssa.

10

"Are you going to show Hao?" Kanna asked, when Alyssa and Machi stopped, and looked at the blue-haired Shaman.

"I forgot the bridesmaid dresses!" Alyssa's exclaimed, running back to the store.

"Kanna, Hao can't see the dress, until the wedding day," Machi said.

"Oh, well, I didn't know," stated Kanna, innocently, as they ran to catch up with Alyssa.

11

"Oh, you're back," the saleslady said, as Alyssa walked in through the door.

"Yeah, I forgot to order the bridesmaid dresses," Alyssa gasped, out of air from running.

"Don't we need to get tuxedos?" Kanna asked.

"That's Hao's category," Alyssa said.

"What color are you looking for?" the lady asked.

"A light purple," Alyssa answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the lady said, going into the back room.

"I don't like that lady, what's her name?" Kanna asked.

"Marci," Machi answered.

"I don't like her either, she's a pain in the butt," Alyssa said, when Marci returned.

"This is the only thing we have in a light purple," she said, showing Alyssa a sleeveless purple dress.

"Alright, I'll take four of them," Alyssa said (let's just say she got everyone's size).

12

"We finally got everything, now we can go home!" Machi smiled, and stopped at the Asakura Hao residence.

"Yeah, well, I gotta talk to Hao, see ya later!" Alyssa waved, and walked off into the mansion, and down the hall.

13

"Hao," Alyssa said, knocking on the young Shaman King's door.

"Come in," Hao answered, not turning away from looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as Alyssa sat on the bed.

"We need to talk, about your plans as Shaman King," she said, as Hao sat on the bed beside her.

"What about plans?" Hao questioned, staring intently at Alyssa.

"I…I don't think you should destroy all the humans! As well, as the ones that are bad, there are good ones out there, too," Alyssa explained.

"…Then, what do you suggest I do?" Hao asked, crossly.

"You could kill the people, who do not protect the earth and its beauty, as well, as take the earth's natural environment for granted," Alyssa said.

"…I guess," Hao agreed, raking what Alyssa said, into consideration.

"Thanks, Hao!" Alyssa smiled, kissing the boy, and leaving a bewildered Hao.

Author's note: Alright, that's it for chapter twenty. Now, the next chapter is the last one, unless anyone wants am epilogue, so I'll take a vote, either review or e-mail to say whether u want an epilogue or not. Now, I gotta go work on my Naruto and Yuyuhakusho stories, since it's only 9:24pm, hopefully they'll be updated tomorrow.


	21. The Wedding

Chapter twenty-one 

The Wedding

1

"Today's the day!" Alyssa exclaimed, jumping out of her bed.

"Hey, Alyssa, are you…" Hao trailed off.

"Yes, good morning, do you want me to move my things into your room, now?" Alyssa asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I'll help you!" Hao said, as he started taking clothes from Alyssa's closet, and moving them to his own room.

2

"Good morning, Hao-Sama," Machi said, and then she saw Alyssa.

"Hey, Alyssa-Sama, are you excited?" she asked!

"Yes!" Alyssa smiled putting two pairs of shoes in Hao's closet.

"What time is the wedding?" Kanna asked, walking out from her room, from being woken up from all the loud commotion.

"Um...Hao?" Alyssa questioned.

"How about 2pm, will you be ready by then?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, oh, hey, Opacho, will you go wake Mari and the others?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, Alyssa-Sama!" Opacho smiled, and left to get Mari and the rest.

3

"Do you need help moving your things into Hao-Sama's room?" Machi asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Alyssa said, going with Machi back into her room.

4

"Alright, everything's finally moved!" Hao said, as he sat on his bed.

"Yep, I guess we should go get ready," Alyssa said to Kanna and Machi.

"You're right, and I'll go tell Mari to get dressed," Kanna said, as she, Machi, and Alyssa went their own separate ways.

5

"…" Alyssa sighed, as she put on her pearl, white wedding dress, and then, she head a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me," Machi said, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Alyssa answered.

"You don't sound to happy," Machi said.

"I'm nervous," said Alyssa, "Where's Hao?"

"He's outside, and it's almost time for Mari, Kanna, and myself to walk down the isle, with the guys, and Opacho, since she's the ring bearer," Machi said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Alyssa said, as she started putting on her white sandals, and pacing the room.

6

'Da, da, da da. Da, da, da da!' the music started playing from outside.

"…That's my cue," Alyssa said to herself, going outside, and walking down the isle towards Hao.

7

"Do you Hao, take Alyssa to be your lofted, wedded wife, to love and to cherish through sickness and in health?" Nichrome asked, since he was acting as the preacher.

"I…" Hao started to answer.

"Why are you here, Anna, you're not a bridesmaid. Hell, you're not supposed to be here at all. And you, too, Yoh!" Alyssa said, glaring at the light-brown haired Itako.

"Hao invited us," Tamao said shyly.

"Grr, Hao WHAT?" Alyssa growled!

"Um, Alyssa-Sama?" Nichrome said, getting the dark-haired Kyouyama's attention.

"SHUT UP!" Alyssa snapped, and started to glare at Hao.

"Why did you invite them?" she asked, "And you, you had the NERVE to buy the SAME bridesmaid dress, the other girls are wearing!"

"Alyssa, we should really…" Hao said.

"I'M BUSY!" Alyssa interrupted, as she and Anna started a glaring contest.

"Wonder who'll win?" HoroHoro said aloud.

"Alyssa-Sama, of course!" Mari boasted.

"Nah, Anna can glare. Who do you think, Yoh?" Manta asked, but noticed his friend in deep conversation with Hao.

"Mari, did you just take up for Alyssa-Sama?" Kanna asked.

"I like her better, than Anna," Mari said, arms crossed against her chest.

"EXCUSE ME!" Nichrome shouted.

"Hm?" Hao asked, as he and everyone else turned to look at the priest.

"Can you argue AFTER the wedding?" the priest questioned.

"Hn!" Alyssa grunted.

"You don't have to start over, my answer is 'I do,'" Hao answered.

"Same," Alyssa said, still a hint of anger in her voice.

"Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Nichrome told Hao.

So, Hao pulled up the veil from Alyssa's face, and kissed her softly on the lips.

8

"HA! I'm Shaman Queen, now, Anna!" Alyssa boasted.

"Stop being a show off!" Anna snapped, obviously frustrated.

"We're still going to stop you from destroying the world, Hao!" Ren announced.

"I'm not going to destroy the world," Hao said, "Though, even if I were, you couldn't stop me!"

"Oh, yeah, we can settle this right now!" Ryu said, ready to fight Hao.

"Ryu, calm down, it's time for the reception," Yoh said, when his stomach growled.

"Ha! Ha!" he laughed sheepishly.

"Alright, Yoh-Sama!" Ryu agreed.

"You're coming to the reception, too?" Alyssa asked Anna!

"Of course!" Anna said, following Hao into the mansion.

_"I wonder if Anna's still going to marry Yoh, even though he didn't become Shaman King!" _Alyssa thought, as she followed the others into the mansion.

9

"WHOA! You got a big house!" HoroHoro exclaimed, as he looked around.

"Duh, it's a…" Mari started.

"It's a mansion," Tamao finished.

"It's nice, almost the same size, as mine!" Ren smirked.

"There's not a lot of us," Alyssa said.

"Are you going to have children?" Jun asked the two newly weds.

"Kids?" Hao and Alyssa said at the same time!

"Yes," Jun said.

"I don't know," Alyssa replied.

"Maybe," Hao answered.

"That's a weird thought, Hao with kids," HoroHoro thought aloud, as Yoh's stomach growled again.

"I'll take you to the dining room!" Hao laughed.

"I hope you or some of your followers can cook, 'cause Alyssa can't," Anna said, entering the dining room, and sitting down at a cherry wood dining room table.

"Very funny," Alyssa said, as she sat beside Anna, and Hao sat at the end of the table.

10

"YAY! Food's here!" Yoh exclaimed.

"WAIT! It could be poisoned," Ren stated, as he stared at his food.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it!" HoroHoro offered, but Ren had already started eating his food.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked, looking up at HoroHoro.

"Nothing," the Ainu sighed, as he ate his own food.

11

"Hm, that was actually pretty good," Anna commented.

"I agree!" Alyssa smiled.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Yoh asked, curiously.

"We're staying here, or did you want to go somewhere, Alyssa?" Hao asked.

"Stay here!" Alyssa said, "Can I talk to you for a sec, Anna?"

"Sure," Anna said, and followed Alyssa to Hao's room.

12

"What do you want?" she asked, sitting on the king-sized, cherry wood, sleigh bed.

"Since, Yoh didn't become the Shaman King, are you still going to marry him?" Alyssa asked.

"I guess so…" Anna said, carelessly.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, because you two would make a good couple!" Alyssa smirked.

"…Ask Yoh," Anna said.

"Alright, then you stay here!" Alyssa ordered.

13

"OH, YOH!" she called.

"Yes?" Yoh replied, walking towards Alyssa's voice.

"Come in here," Alyssa said, pulling him into Hao's room, where Anna was.

"Wassup?" Yoh asked.

"Are you and Anna still going to get married?" Alyssa asked her brother-in-law.

"Yeah!" Yoh said, as of it were obvious.

"…"Anna sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay, that's all I wanted," said Alyssa, pushing Anna and Yoh out of Hao's room.

14

"Is everything, okay?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah," Alyssa said, sitting back down.

15

"I think it's time for us to go home, thanks for dinner," Anna said, "Yoh's cooking tomorrow night, in case you** two** wanted to come over, that doesn't mean your little lackeys, just you two, as in Alyssa and Hao!" Anna said, standing up.

"Yeah, Anna's right, my parents are probably starting to get worries," Manta said, also standing up.

"I'll tell mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa that you and Alyssa are finally married, Hao!" Yoh called back to his twin.

16

"Well, everyone's gone!" Hao smirked, as he picked Alyssa up bridal style, and carried her to 'their' bedroom!

END

Author's note: I know it was a crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, I had a better ending, but it wouldn't work, unless I added an epilogue, but I kinda wanted to end it here. What do u guys think? Leave a review with your answers. And I have a special thanks to my reviewers, especially for **Sangokirara5 **and **Cindy Asakura** for sticking with me, as well as, **Kausi, Jenn, Winner-Loser, Ochibi, Kinaangel, WingWeaver22, Cool-girl02, Nakashima-Michiyo, Helena-Jeanne-Chibi!** Wow, can u believe it, this is 7 pgs long!


	22. epilogue

  
This takes place a year after Hao became Shaman King. Epilogue 

1

"Um, Anna, Hao invited us to his mansion, he said that we should have a get together," Yoh said to his wife.

"The last time he invited us, was to his wedding, and he didn't tell Alyssa, and she flipped out!" HoroHoro exclaimed.

"HoroHoro's right," Tamao said, backing up at her fiancée.

"Hao told me, that this time Alyssa will be expecting us," Yoh explained, "Because she needs to talk to Anna!"

"Fine," Anna finally agreed, and went upstairs to the room she shared with Yoh, so she could pack her things.

"Alyssa actually wants to talk to Anna-Sama?" Ryu asked, looking surprised!

"Yep!" Yoh smiled.

"We're not staying long," Anna told Yoh, once she came down the stairs with two duffel bags.

"If you're not staying long, then why do you have two duffel bags?" Pirika asked, curiously.

"One's mine, and one's Yoh's. If Alyssa actually said she wanted to talk to me, then it's urgent, so no time must be wasted," Anna explained, as she gave Yoh both duffel bags, and walked out the door.

2

"Where the hell is Anna?" Alyssa growled, pacing the foyer, when the doorbell rang.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Alyssa yelled, opening the door.

"How can we be late, when you didn't give us a specific time to come?" Yoh asked.

"I said to come ASAP!" Alyssa snapped.

"YOU'RE FAT!" HoroHoro exclaimed, pointing at Alyssa.

"Yeah, she's as round as a ball!" Chocolove laughed.

"That's not nice, guys!" Tamao scolded.

"Who…invited…THEM? …No matter, there's no time to discuss this now, Anna, follow me. Hao, show them to the living room!" Alyssa ordered.

3

"…Sorry, she's having mood swings!" Hao apologized, "Just be happy she didn't throw a phone at your head, like she did to me!"

"Uh…"everyone sweat dropped.

4

"Alright, what's the problem?" Anna asked.

"I'm fat! What's it look like the problem is?" Alyssa snapped.

"…Cut back on all the food," Anna answered.

"It's not the food," Alyssa said.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"…Of course, never leave you and Hao in a room along," Anna said, "Does Hao know?"

"No, not unless he found out on his own," Alyssa replied.

"Then, he doesn't know, he's dense," Anna replied calmly, "You should tell him soon!"

"…Why?" Alyssa asked.

"You seem nervous," Anna teased.

"What would you expect?" Alyssa snarled.

"I don't see what's to be so nervous about. This is Hao, and if he doesn't already know, then when you tell him, he'll get this goofy look on his face," Anna yawned.

"Did you use a pregnancy test or go to the doctor?" she asked.

"Doctor," Alyssa answered.

"What'd he say?" Anna questioned.

"Don't stress myself, he told Hao that I'd be having mood swings," Alyssa said, in a voice that meant, 'I'm all business!'

_"Great…" _Anna thought to herself, "_Just what I need. Poor Hao, Alyssa already had a bad temper. I can't believe I just said poor Hao; he's getting what he deserves," _Anna thought to herself, and smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" Alyssa asked, sitting at her blue-glassed desk.

"Never mind that, how many months are you pregnant? You're as big as a house!" Anna commented.

"4 months, and I resent that last part!" Alyssa glared.

"I'll go get Hao, you stay here!" Anna ordered.

5

"Do you know why Alyssa's so fat?" Ren asked.

"Not a clue," Hao answered, a warm smile on his face (creepy).

"HAO!" Anna called.

"Yes?" Hao answered.

"Come with me," the Itako demanded, walking back into Alyssa's study room, motioning for Hao to shut the door behind him.

6

"Alright, Hao, do you know why Alyssa's having mood swings?" Anna asked.

"No, but they're painful," Hao answered.

"How so?" Anna asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I said she was gaining weight, and she threw a phone at my head!" Hao replied.

"You are very dense," Anna said, "You're as bad as Yoh!"

"I'm not THAT dense!" Hao said, causing Anna to glare.

"Hao, I'm pregnant," Alyssa said.

"Ok," Hao said, letting the information sink in.

"Pre…Pregnant?" he repeated, and fainted.

"That went quite nicely," said Anna, as she and Alyssa stared at the boy on the floor.

7

"Is everyone okay? We heard a loud thump!" Yoh said, slamming open the study room door.

**"You better be happy you didn't break that door, or you'd be buying a new one,"** Amisha said, staring at Yoh, and then at the door, all the while, Amidamaru was staring at her.

"AHH! Hao?" HoroHoro yelled, staring at Hao's body, on which he was standing!

"What hap…?" Jun started.

"He fainted, I talked to Anna, now I want you all out of my house!" Alyssa yelled, so they left.

8

"That was mean of her," Amidamaru said, floating beside Yoh.

"What'd you expect? She's related to Anna," Manta said, walking with Yoh and the others, towards their own home.

Three years later, Anna decided to visit her sister and brother-in-law, so Yoh (of course), Ren, Jun, Pirika, Ryu, and Manta decided to join her.

9

'Knock, knock!' Anna knocked on the front door.

"Yes?" Mari answered the door, "Oh, it's YOU!"

"Who is it?" Hao asked, appearing behind the blonde.

"Yoh…and friends, what a surprise!" the older twin exclaimed.

"…Is there a reason you're here?" Alyssa asked, when two little girls ran in front of her and Hao to see who came to visit (they don't get many visitors).

"Oh, hi there, who are you?" Pirika asked the two blackish-red haired girls.

"My name's Alyse and that's my younger twin sister, Hakine!" the taller of the two girls said.

"Hakine?" Manta questioned.

"These are our daughters," Alyssa explained, after Hao motioned for his 'guest' to come in, and have a seat.

"Why'd you name you daughter Hakine?" Ren asked.

"Hao named her," Alyssa answered quickly.

"Does mom know?" Yoh asked his brother.

"Yes," Hao answered, thinking for a minute, and recalling when his parents were getting yelled profanities at, when Alyssa was giving birth to the twins.

"Guess what, I'm gonna be the second best Itako in the world, 'cause my mommy's teaching me how to summon spirits," Hakine said.

"…" Anna sighed, and looked at Alyse.

"I'm gonna be a great Shaman, like my dad, and destroy all the humans, so the earth can be a peaceful place!" Alyse said, as everyone, but Hao and Alyssa sweat dropped.

"Isn't she cute?" Hao said, smiling at the little girl.

"She's summoning spirits already, but isn't she two?" Ryu questioned, changing the subject.

"WE'RE THREE!" the two toddlers corrected.

"Where's pinkie and the Ainu?" Hao asked.

"On their honeymoon," Anna said, "Machi, go make me some tea!"

"I'M NOT YOU SLAVE OR YOUR MAID!" the orange-haired girl snapped, "I refuse to do anything you say!"

And, so it went, Anna, Yoh, and the others always came uninvited, and Alyssa always got mad, Hao had a good time, Alyse told everyone her plans of destroying the world, HoroHoro was still having a hard time believing that Hao was the father of two daughters, and Hakine summoned large spirit, whom ended up wrecking the house, in one way or another.

Later on, Anna and Yoh had their first child, a son named, Yohna, Tamao and HoroHoro had a daughter, named Huron, and Ren led the Tao family.

Author's note: Okay, this is truly the end, now! I want to thank the following people, for sticking by me the most: Jenn, my newfound friend, Cindy Asakura (she makes great Hao fics), and Winner-Loser (creates wonderful fics as well), and there's also my friend, SangoKirara5 (fantastic Naruto stories)!


End file.
